


Worn

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Black armor.
Kudos: 4
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Worn

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, June 6/A Suit of Midnight

Elise ran her fingers over the black armor, tracing curves and angles. It was not her first set; it would not be her last. As a princess of Nohr, she would wear it and wear it well, even if she would always prefer healing to combat. 

It would get dented and scraped and worn. It would still get outgrown, likely in multiple ways. But it was hers, as was Nohr. She would embrace them both. 

With a smile, she reached for the first piece. She was still smiling as she buckled the last one into place. 

Now-- time to ride.


End file.
